Cartes fictionnelles de l'été
by DePlumeAPlume
Summary: {Recueil d'OS} Durant l'été, dans le cadre d'une activité du groupe "Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur", nous pouvons envoyer des cartes fictionnelles aux membres de notre choix. Ce recueil aura donc divers textes courts entre 100 et 500 mots, dans divers fandom (Hobbit, SDA, Batman, Thor)
1. Repos et amitié

_**Voici la première carte fictionnelle, et elle est adressée à **_**Nanthana14**_**. Elle est sur **_**Le Seigneur des Anneaux**_**. Bonne lecture et en espérant qu'elle te plaise. **_

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

**Repos et amitié**

* * *

Ils étaient épuisés. Ils avaient combattu, ils avaient été blessés, ils avaient perdu des êtres chers.

Maintenant que le Mal était vaincu pour de bon, les deux amis profitaient du calme. Leur dernier combat aux pieds des Portes Noires avait été rude, porté par un espoir fou de donner du temps au Porteur de l'Anneau. Un espoir fou, mais rendu possible. Et maintenant ils étaient là, au Gondor.

Accueilli dans la grande cité blanche par le nouveau roi Elessar, Legolas, aussi élégant et calme que puissent être des Elfes et Gimli, fumant une pipe malodorante, regardaient la plaine en contrebas.

La ville se reconstruisait peu à peu, nettoyée des cadavres et des gravats, derniers stigmates des temps sombres et de la violence de l'armée de Sauron.

Les deux combattants se perdaient dans leurs pensées, faisant défiler les souvenirs de ces dernières années où leurs vies avaient été rythmées par les combats, les morts, les horreurs et les difficultés. Que de mauvais souvenirs à oublier !

Pourtant, Gimli se racla la gorge, et prit la parole sur un ton bourru et un peu embarrassé :

\- Mon ami, sans tout cela, je ne vous aurais pas connu. Je suis content que vous ayez été à mes côtés. Moi, ami avec un elfe, cela n'aurait jamais été envisageable avant ! Vous avez de la chance !

\- Oui j'ai de la chance, lui répondit Legolas se tournant vers le Nain avec un sourire à peine esquissé, mais vous en avez encore plus !

Les deux comparses se regardèrent un moment, avant que Gimli éclata de rire et donna une tape sur le bras de l'Elfe. Le repos leur faisait du bien, et dans ces conditions, leur amitié ne pouvait que se renforcer avec toutes les épreuves traversées ensemble.

Ils allaient en profiter encore de ce calme salvateur avant de partir à deux pour un voyage de retour et de découvertes.


	2. Vacances incognito

_**Voici une nouvelle carte fictionnelle, et elle est adressée à **_**Maeglin Surion**_**. Elle est sur **_**Batman, The Dark Knight Rises**_**. Et euh, premier écrit sur ce fandom, j'espère ne pas m'être trop trompée. Donc bonne lecture et en espérant qu'elle te plaise. **_

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

**Vacances incognito**

* * *

Il en était fatigué. Mais il était aussi plein de ressources. Et attaché à ses valeurs. Surtout quand un gamin venait vous les agiter sous le nez. Comment détourner la tête à autant d'arguments pertinents ?

Il avait repris le costume. Et les coups qui vont avec. Son corps à nouveau marbré d'ecchymoses violacé si ce n'est de coupures plus ou moins importantes. Au grand dam de son majordome Alfred, qui lui raconta alors son rêve. Sur cette place d'une charmante ville italienne, où il avait l'habitude de boire son espresso en lisant le journal, il apercevrait du coin de l'œil son maître en charmante compagnie. Voilà à quoi il rêvait pour lui, pour ne pas avoir besoin de l'enterrer comme il avait dû le faire pour ses parents.

Mais la criminalité ne prenait pas de vacances, alors Batman n'en prenait pas non plus. Bruce Wayne ne pouvait laisser sa ville sombrer dans la décadence. Il en avait fait le serment.

Pourtant, il en était à se poser des questions. Il ne voulait entrainer personne avec lui, mais il ne pouvait continuer comme cela. Un plan se formait dans sa tête. Un plan qui allait sauver sa ville, ne pas la laisser seule ensuite mais qui lui permettra de réaliser le rêve d'Alfred. Et le sien aussi. Car il aspirait aussi à du repos. A des vacances. Mieux, à une retraite.

Enfin si tout ceci marchait bien. Les doutes l'assaillaient de toute part, les arguments des uns et des autres pour qu'il ne fasse pas tout tout seul résonnaient en lui, il savait qu'il allait broyer quelques cœurs au passage, mais ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

Alors il lança la Batmobile dans les airs, emportant la bombe avec lui. L'explosion retentit dans tout Gotham. Dans tous les cœurs des gens qui tenaient un peu au gardien de cette ville.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sur une place charmante d'une ville italienne, Alfred lisait son journal, sa tasse d'espresso fumant sur la table. Bien des années avait passé depuis qu'il avait dû enterrer M. Wayne aux côtés de ses parents.

En tournant une page du quotidien, il remarqua une silhouette familière. Une silhouette qui leva sa tasse avec un sourire. Et une charmante jeune femme à la même table.

Alfred sourit en retour, inclinant la tête. Enfin, il s'était mis en vacances.


	3. Escapade surprise

_**Voici une nouvelle carte fictionnelle, dédiée à **_**Syrène-T**_**! J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Elle m'a donné un peu de fil à retordre, et j'espère avoir su faire passer ce que je voulais. Tu me rediras ;) Cette carte est sur le fandom du **_**Hobbit**_**.**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

**Escapade surprise**

* * *

Ils s'exerçaient à refaire les mêmes passes d'armes, les mêmes combinaisons d'enchaînements pour qu'ils deviennent des réflexes. Leur oncle, Thorin, les observaient depuis un bon moment. Les deux jeunes hommes, qui avaient quitté l'enfance pour passer gentiment à l'âge adulte mais avec cette fougue et cette nonchalance qui caractérisaient les jeunes, ne voulaient pas perdre la face devant lui. Pourtant Kili bascula en arrière à cause du coup porté par son aîné.

Il se releva et s'apprêtait à reprendre l'entrainement avec Fili quand la voix forte de Thorin retentit :

\- Suffit ! Déposez vos armes d'entrainement, et préparez-vous pour me suivre sur la route !

Surpris, les deux frères se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules et filèrent préparer montures, quelques vivres, armes et couvertures. Ils retrouvèrent leur oncle sur le chemin quittant leur village de fortune par l'Est, celui qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt la plus proche.

Quelques heures passèrent et n'y tenant plus, le plus jeune osa poser la question où il les emmenait. La réponse fut concise.

\- Vous verrez le moment venu.

Pas plus avancés, ils continuèrent à suivre le sentier sur plusieurs kilomètres. Ne paraissant pas pressé, ni inquiet, mais seulement égal à lui-même, Kili et Fili en déduisirent qu'il n'y avait pas d'urgence ni de danger à leur destination.

Avant le coucher du soleil, Thorin bifurqua sur la gauche, sur une piste utilisée par les animaux de la forêt. Les deux frères suivirent, et découvrirent après plusieurs paquets d'arbres et buissons, une clairière donnant sur un flanc d'une falaise rocheuse.

\- C'est ici que nous camperons pour la nuit. Un peu plus à l'Ouest, il y a une source. Va chercher de l'eau Kili, et Fili, va ramasser du bois, ordonna Thorin.

Le bivouac étant prêt, les trois hommes se rassemblèrent autour du feu et de leur repas qu'ils prirent dans le silence. Qui fut rompu par le nain le plus âgé, qui commença un récit. Celui du père des deux plus jeunes.

Fili et Kili, n'osant plus interroger leur mère à son propos, prêtèrent l'oreille et furent reconnaissants à leur oncle de leur faire connaître ce père qu'ils avaient somme toute pas connu. Ils s'endormirent, plein d'images nouvelles en tête, apaisés et sereins d'avoir découvert la vie, les anecdotes et le personnage qui constituaient leur paternel.

Le lendemain, ils partirent à la chasse. Tous les trois. Ils purent débusquer quelques lapins, qu'ils préparèrent le restant de la journée, pour en faire de la soupe pour le soir même, garder la peau à ramener, préparer des morceaux salés pour la route. Tout cela, avec les conseils avisés de Thorin, donnés de façon brute mais remplis de tendresse malgré tout.

Trois jours passèrent ainsi. Chasse, préparation de la viande, repas, conseils avisé pour s'améliorer dans le maniement de l'arc pour Kili, et celui de l'épée pour Fili. Et récit autour du feu.

Un moment privilégié que Thorin avait voulu partager avec ses neveux, car des parenthèses où le repos était permis étaient rares. Alors il avait décidé de les emmener en escapade surprise. Une parenthèse qui fit du bien à tous.


	4. En famille

_**Cette fois cette carte est pour **_**Dina**_** et **_**PetiteDaisy**_**. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et que vous saurez la partager ;) Le texte est sur Thor et Loki.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

**En famille**

* * *

L'été était là. Il faisait bon, et dans les parcs du palais, les fleurs s'épanouissaient ainsi que les fruits regorgeant de soleil. La reine lisait sur un des bancs du jardin privé, avec ses deux enfants qui jouaient à combattre des monstres imaginaires. Levant les yeux pour les observer, sentant l'air chaud et les rayons du soleil caresser sa peau, elle prit une décision.

Elle fit appeler une domestique, lui donna des consignes précises, puis se leva à son tour pour récupérer ses deux garnements. Loki et Thor n'étaient pas contents d'interrompre leurs jeux, mais leur mère leur promit une belle surprise, ce qui les calma dans leurs jérémiades.

Lorsqu'ils virent un attelage prêt qui les attendait, ils sautèrent de joie en criant et riant ! Une balade se profilait ! Sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Thor prit dans ses bras son petit frère pour l'installer sur la banquette et attendre que leur mère s'installe à son tour. Ils attendirent un moment, la reine Frigga s'asseyant à leurs côtés, l'air contrarié. L'attelage ne partit pas de suite, leur mère semblant attendre quelque chose. Malgré tout, l'attelage partit au petit trot après quelques instants seulement.

Il prit le chemin de la forêt attenante au palais, suivit le chemin carrossable qui longeait un torrent tumultueux par endroits, pour s'arrêter quelques kilomètres plus loin, dans une belle clairière au bord d'une cascade qui tombait dans un bassin dans lequel on pouvait se baigner sans grand danger.

Frigga aimait particulièrement cet endroit. Elle avait l'impression de retrouver un peu de la magie de son monde d'origine, une flore luxuriante, et un calme qui la changeait du tumulte qui régnait habituellement au palais et à Asgard même. Elle mit pied à terre, et n'eut pas le temps de donner son accord aux deux princes qu'ils étaient déjà en route pour se rafraichir dans l'eau.

Elle installa avec l'aide du cocher la grande couverture, les paniers remplis de victuailles et les ustensiles. Le domestique partit et elle observa les enfants. Ils s'éclaboussaient tout en riant aux éclats, et après avoir été mouillés jusqu'au bout, ils se tournèrent vers leur mère pour lui demander de la rejoindre. Ce qu'elle déclina avec un grand sourire attendri.

Elle souriait mais elle était déçue. Elle avait espéré. Mais apparemment, c'était vain.

Après avoir joué et nagé, Thor et Loki rejoignirent la reine. Et c'était là qu'au loin ils entendirent tous le bruit d'un cheval qui galopait. Sur ses gardes, Frigga se releva. Quand le cheval à huit pattes apparut, elle était enfin comblée. Son mari avait écouté son conseil.

Ils pouvaient enfin profiter d'un moment en famille, partager un pique-nique et de la tendresse, loin des devoirs de la cour. Oublier pour un instant leurs rôles de souverains pour endosser complètement celui de parents aimant leurs enfants. Au plus grand bonheur de la tête blonde de l'aîné et celle noiraude du cadet.


End file.
